Stealing hearts!
by SoraUsako
Summary: Umm, this is a series of OC oneshots. It's over, but it's good. Please read.
1. Kimiko

**YAY REQUEST~! Even if my butt is hurting and my boobs feel bloated, I WILL WRITE. SUGAR RUSHHHHHHH. (ok just start) This one is for Princess Of Flames. Hope you like it~!**

* * *

Kimiko Jaun did **_not_** like her new classmates. To her, they all seemed jerkish like and soooo dumb. She'd rather be on her phone all day, playing games or chatting with her other friends. (Who were not jerks, like, at all.) In this class, she found herself with Natsumi, Goenji's girlfriend. Great. Her crushes' girlfriend shared _**all god-darned classes **_with her. Her eyes where starting to get red, but she shook it all away. She sighed and sat down in her first class. Darn Physics.

She put her phone in the pocket and sat down in one of the last chairs of the class. She could see Goenji from where she was, trying to avoid Natsumi's sweet looks and flirts from across the room. Kimiko sighed and continued her daily routine.

* * *

After school was over, Kimiko decided not to go home so early. She took another route today. She stayed to see the football practice. Ok, not the football practice but Goenji and...oh stupid Natsumi. She and Goenji were having a kissing show. Hmm, she had an idea. She had heard from Haruna that Natsumi liked Endou too.

Perfect. She took out her phone. She sat down nearby a tree shadow. She waited for the football club practice to be over. She chewed some gum and chatted in her phone. She could see and hear the sweaty boys practicing, and the girls cheering on. Just thinking about her rival, Natsumi, made her grimace. Such a bitch. Likes lots of boys, and has a boyfriend? Whoops, sorry girl.

When the practice was over, she went towards Endou. She smiled at him. He blushed and smiled back. Heh. She knew he had a boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. While he had a boyfriend, she could swear Aki was crazy for him. So, Kazemaru would be the key today. She was going to make Aki kiss Kazemaru and then she could take Endou. Natsumi would be soooo jealous, she'd snatch Endou and kiss him. Then, Kimiko could have Goenji all to herself. Oh Kimiko-chan, when did you get so intelligent~?

* * *

Aki had a deal with Kimiko. If she kissed Kazemaru, Kimiko would be sure he and Endou would break up and then, Natsumi would be crazy jealous, so Kimiko could take Goenji. Aki knew it wasn't nice, but if Endou could be hers, perfect.

Kimiko started the master plan. She asked Aki to seduce Kazemaru, while she went and looked for Endou, Goenji and Natsumi. She was making the scene look like if it was all a big mistake.

Endou and Goenji were having chit chat while Natsumi just walked by with them, Kimiko ahead. She spotted the green-haired girl. Kissing Kazemaru. Oh yeah, seems like Endou saw them too. He ran down to where they were and started to scream like a wife to a husband. Natsumi exploded and went towards Endou to scream too, when Aki quickly took the hairband guy to herself, making Kazemaru stomp away and Natsumi shake. Kimiko whispered something in Goenji's ear.

"Let's ditch em'." Goenji nodded and the pair walked away, leaving the others alone. Was this a happy ending? Well, for Kimiko it was.

* * *

**You don't know how much I love this story. Maybe short, but I love this. There ya have it PrincessOfFlames. :3**


	2. Yusa

**EEP! This series got love! YAY! I'm SOOOOO ultra happy! Kimiko should be happy too, because that was ****_not_**** the last time she was showing up. Today, Shiranai Atsune's request is on! Yusa-chan is on the roll! The whole story circles around Season 3 of IE.**

* * *

Yusaburu Suishou. Was not happy. At all. Why did she even get the same class as the pink haired girl? Kimito? Chiriko? She didn't remeber. She wanted to go back to the cold wintery days, but no. Not now. She was obligued to study in the same school as her fellow football team-mates, and she currently slept in the dorms for the exchange students, who left alone too. She walked down the halls that were in the dorm, it was around 8 pm, and people were bathing or doing stuff in their rooms. She saw her room and right when she was going in, she felt a presence. An aura that felt cold and protective at the same time. She only got that feeling with... Shiro!

She turned around and there he was, talking with a boy she didn't remember, probably because he was the shy guy of the team. They were chatting, until the boy turned to see Yusaburu and smiled, motioning her to come and talk too. She walked towards them with her stern look, though inside she was smiling.

" Hello, Shiro-kun, erm..." She said, eying the shy boy that had told her to come. He blushed and said his name slowly. "Tachimukai Yuuki... erm, Yusaburu?" Yusaburu nodded.

"It's great to see you, Yusa. We were talking about what happened earlier today at the practice, did you hear about it?" Shiro said, and Yusa shook her head.

"What happened?" Shiro sighed. He told her what happened with Kimiko and Goenji and the others. When he finished, he could swear he saw her giggling a little.

"I knew Aki had some guts in her." Yusa said and the boys laughed a bit. Yuuki yawned and bowed his head, excusing himslef to go to sleep, though it was only 9 pm. Shiro and Yusa said their farewells, and they were alone.

"So, umm, wanna see a movie?" Yusa's eyes looked shocked at that question. She looked down and then got her face serious again.

"S-sure! I don't mind..." Shiro smiled and told her to get her pijamas on and to get some snacks. Yusa was thinking that this was pretty awkward, but she really didn't mind. Though she was feeling kind of weird inside when he said that, like, a sweet feeling of l- not the L word please. Yusa shook her thoughts away and knocked on the albinos' door. He opened up and smiled, letting her in and genly closing the door. They sat on the floor as they waited for a bit of the movie to load.

"Have Kimiko and Goenji come back from their date?" Shiro shook his head. He chuckled. " I bet they rented a roomie for the night, knowing Goenji's boldness and Kimiko's, well, Kimiko-ness, they'd be probably sucking their faces off or something" Yusa smiled a bit at the remark.

"Yea... Shiro?" she said. Shiro looked at her. "Are you dating anyone?" Shiro's eyes were large and he was blushing.

"W-what kind of question is that?!" She slowly crept up to his face and closed the distance between them. A kiss. It felt pretty nice. They parted away and blushed. "Ok, I got my answer." Shiro said. Yusa smiled.

"Can we date now?" Shiro blushed and nodded. "Y-yea, sure." Tehy watched the movie in peace and quiet, holding hands.

* * *

**NO FLAMES PREASHU! ZANKE CHU**


	3. Lucy

**Guys? Please send your OC's. I'm anxious. I want to write more. Please. Only 4 slots left (need Kazemaru's and Hiroto's OC. Send them in please!) Today, it's Sakuma! YAY. And later today, Fidio! DOUBLE YAY.**

* * *

Lucy Arisa. Long blonde hair. Beautiful green eyes. Boys fell for her, but... it seems as if she didn't really agree with that part. Everytime she got a love letter, she waved her blond hair and ruffled her dress. (Some thought she burned the love letter) She lived in her own house with her parents in Inazuma Town, her family moved in because of her father's job. You could say she acted like a spoiled brat, rude and cold. But even she could get a boyfriend, right?

Sakuma walked down the streets of Inazuma Town. He sighed when he heard a familiar voice call him. Genda. Urgh. He walked faster and hid inside a... lolita goth shop. Great. He sighed. He did need a new eye patch, the older one was getting old, but he doubted he would find one here. He read '_boys section' _in a beautiful handwriting. He walked to that section and saw no eyepatches, but a girl sitting nearby. He walked towards the girl.

"Do you work here, miss?" He said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"But I can help you, missy." She smirked and stood up. "Lucy's the name. Now, let's see. An eyepatch?" Sakuma nodded. Lucy got some items from a shelf moved a little and found it.

"Here." Sakuma thanked the mysterious girl and bought the item. He slowly walked outside the shop. He looked back at the shop when he was outside and saw Lucy following him. He smiled.

"Wanna get some ice-cream together? You helped me." She shrugged and followed Sakuma to the ice-cream shop. They walked down-town, but she could see they were not heading to the ice cream shop.

"Where are you taking me to?" Sakuma smirked. "You'll see soon enough." The sun in horizon was going down and the sky was turning black. But just before it did, they got to the Inazuma Tower Endou loved.

"Wow... it's beautiful..." Sakuma nodded. "It's my thanks for the eyepatch~" He smiled and kissed her cheek, but she asccidentaly turned when he was about to, and they kissed. They blushed and she looked away frowning. But Sakuma knew she was smiling inside, even if she wore that dark expression on her face.

* * *

The next day, the blonde was checking her school locker. When she was about to close it, she saw something red. She looked again to see it. It was a heart shaped, red love letter, that smelled like a rose. She blushed and opened it. He had a beautiful hand-writing. It read:

_Thanks for yesterday. It was a lovely day for me._

_I'd be glad to see you again today, but at the ice-cream shop._

_Maybe, we can talk more over there._

_With love,_

_Sakuma Jirou._

She smiled a little and stuffed the letter in the pocket of her dress. She was sure of having a great afternoon.

* * *

**Sorry if it is short or anything like it. But anyways, I hope you like it~ In half hour or less, next chapter is up~! (UWAAH! I didn't mention the other three girls~! Sorry Yusa, Kimiko, next chapter will be yours too!)**


	4. Shana

**You obtained DOUBLE UPDATE! You put it inside the inventory.**

* * *

Shana Mizuki was a carefree girl who lived with her parents in Inazuma Town. She wore a lovely smile on her face, unless you got her mad. She loved football, and someone else. Who? Fidio, from the other team. Her rival team. She liked prohibited love, and even more with a cute boy like the brunette. She hopped and skipped, going to the school for afternoon practice. She was getting there when... bonk! She bumped into someone. Her crush, Fidio, held his hand out.

"I'm sorry miss, come on, I'll help you up." He smield and helped Shana up. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Fidio-kun." He looked shocked upon hearing his name being adressed.

"Excuse me, do we know each other?" She blushed and nodded. He tilted his head, as if he were thinking.

"Umm, I'm from Raimon, Shana Mizuki?" He smiled and nodded, as if he knew.

"Yes! I remember now!" They smiled and started a small chat.

"Oops! I think my practice is starting!" He laughed. "But, umm, I wouldn't mind staying here..." She said. He smiled.

"Sure! Come on, I know a place you'll obviously like!" She hoped it was the dorms... or the back of the school... or at the Metal Tower. She shook her thoughts away. Now, she hoped they didn't go there. Otherwise, he'd seem kind of boring. She blushed. What did she think they were going to do!? It was just a friendly date! Date...date...d- Oh my god Shana!

* * *

When they arrived at the place, she gasped. They were at the fair! She looked around like a child at a playground. So many attractions! Fidio smiled and said that they should sit to talk a little.

They sat in a nearby table. She started to talk and Fidio followed. He talked about how they should get in that attraction behind them, it looked very girly, but men were going in too. She accepted and they stood up to go there.

It was a couple attraction, but they knew it when they were already inside the place. She sat, blushing, in the corner of the seat. Fidio sat in the other corner, looking at the other couples and giggling each time they kissed. Shana moved a bit to where Fidio was, to put her hand on top of his. He blushed and looked at her. They slowly closed in... and their lips touched softly. Of course, it didn't last long until they kissed deeper in and the game stopped. They hurriedly sat up and got out of the attraction.

They had a great time.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOL I was playing Zelda: The ocarina of time~**


	5. Miya

**Here I am. I'm uploading Hiroto next, so stay tuned. Ok, maybe tomorrow. This is... KAZEMARU~!**

* * *

Iwasawa Miya had always been wild and happy, some described her as cocky. She thought she was cool and suave, ok, not so much. She wanted to conquer a certain blue haired boy, who was still getting over his last, ehem, couple. She thought of leaving notes on his chair, so he'd follow them and find her. Yes! That's it, Miya! You're a genius!

...She didn't think of backfires or holes in the plan, did she?

Kazemaru was just going out of Lab. class, when he saw a note on the door. He didn't see anyone paying any attention to it, so he read it.

_Next class is English, better hurry~_

_I'm sitting so far, but so close~_

_You'll see another note on the back of a chair~_

_But hey! It's not yours~_

Kazemaru smiled and walked to English class. He knew everyone was getting girlfriedns and boyfriends, so why not try his luck? He thought this was a cute idea. When he entered the classroom, he inspected the back of the seats, getting weird looks from his classmates.

"Are you checking our butts?" Tobitaka said, bluntly. Kazemaru blushed and shook his head. Suddenly, he saw the note. In the back of Tobitaka's desk. Deja vu.

"No! Umm...I'm err...looking for something under the desks!" He got in all fours and looked around. Tobitaka rolled his eyes and looked at his notebook. Kazemaru took the note and hurried to his seat, hoping the teacher came in late. This note said:

_So, did you like it? Got in an argument?~_

_I'm sorry~_

_Next note is on your locker, and it's the last one.~_

_Maybe you'll like the surprise I have for you~_

Kazemaru blushed and sighed. He was really into this secret person. How did she or he know he liked surprises? No idea! He was in his own world, when he didn't hear the teacher calling his name.

_Kazemaru~_

_KAZEMARU._

_"_Mr. Ichirouta!" He snapped into reality. He looked at the english teacher and heard some giggles in the back. The teacher pointed at the board, he wanted Kazemaru to finish an activity. He gulped and walked to the board.

'I think your hair is pretty, past or present?' Kazemaru gulped. Why did he smell detention?

* * *

Miya sighed. She was starting to feel run down. Did Kazemaru ignore her last note? To meet her at the janitors closet? She only wanted to sneak out and talk to him, why couldn't that be possible. She frowned and just when she was heading out, some one opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm here."

* * *

**I don't need to state the person's name, do I =3=?**


	6. Aira

**LOL. I finished this today. Now, it's Hiroto! YAY.**

* * *

Hono Aira was a lovely girl in all aspects. She was an outgoing girl, friendly and bubbly. Long, ruby hair. Just like her crush, Hiroto. They were good friends who were on the Raimon team too. Just that Aira had slowly fallen in love with Hiroto now. She was longing to be with him in a romantic date in a lovely restaurant in the moonlit balcony. Her phone ringed.

"Hey. Yes, it's Hono Aira speaking, Ai-chan for short~! Ok! Aha... Alright...seriously? Cool! Ok!" She hung up. One of her firends said she was invited to a party. Maybe Hiroto is coming too! She quickly ran up the stairs of her house, starting to think of what she'd wear for the party.

* * *

Hiroto stood outside the house. The party was getting to loud and rave-ish. The group was starting to get wild, which Hiroto didn't like, considering his calm nature. He saw a pretty girl, probably resting from the party inside. He walked towards her, and he noticed she had red flowing hair. And... she was asleep. He shook her a few times, trying to wake her up.

"Hey. Hey! You're at a party!" He said. She woke up and looekd at Hiroto, instantly blushing. She was being touched by her crsuh! Ok, ok, that was going too far. But, still!

"I-I know! I'm Aira. Hono Aira." Hiroto smiled. What a weird way to introduce yourself! But if it worked for her that way...

"I'm Hi-" She cut his sentence.

"Hiroto Kiyama, I know. I've watched your team on TV. It's pretty awesome!" Hiroto laughed. "You make great moves."

"Thanks, Aira-san." Hiroto said. Aira smiled.

"Hehe! Alright! We've rested enough! Let's go back inside!" She said. He chuckled.

"I'll follow you, Aira-" Aira cut him again.

"Ai-chan, Hiro-kun." She said, making Hiroto blush. "Can you call me that way?" He smiled.

"Yes, Ai-chan. Let's go inside now." He said, smiling. She giggled.

"Why, you're desperate to go inside, huh?" He nodded. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're cute, Hiro-kun. Don't change, ok?" She said.

Hiroto stood there for a while, holding his left cheek. He was blushing, watching the girl dance inside the room. He smiled goofily. This was the best night he had ever had until now.


	7. Miko (Boy Love)

**Oh Anons! They make me sooooo happy~! More when they leave requests! AND THIS ONE'S YAOI! YESSSS! Tsunami-kun~ You gotta love this uke-boy of yours~**

* * *

Miko Satori lived with his parents, who were strict and very disciplined with him. He lived near the sea, next to a Yakisoba restaurant. He liked the beach, and the persons who went there. He usually sat under a tree palm and read a good book.

Miko was reading a romantic book. He sneezed, and looked at the front, up from his book, because he heard someone say bless you. But, who? He didn't see anyone.

"Thanks..? But, where are you?" The man jumped from the palm tree he was sitted, and smiled.

"Here! I'm Tsunami Jousuke, by the way." Miko blushed. This sudden kindness... wait, did Tsunami think he was a girl? "Did I scare you? Sorry! I tend to scare lovely ladies like you~" He said, making a small bow. Miko sighed. How he hated being androgynous.

"I'm sorry, Tsunami-san, but I'm a guy." Tsunami's eyes opened up like platters. "It's ok, people always confuse me. I don't mind."

Tsunami laughed and helped Miko up. " Wanna go eat? I invite... for, umm, confusing you." Miko giggled.

"It's ok. But if you insist..." Tsunami went to the changers, to put on a shirt and dry his hair off. He came out and found Miko under the tree, standing against the palm. He looked angelical. Tsunami blushed and shook the toughts out of his head. He walked towards the boy, who smiled.

"Shall we leave?" Tsunami nodded. They walked towards the Yakisoba shop, where they ordered two plates of Yaskisoba. They made small talk and Miko invited Tsunami to his house. No one home. Tsunami sat in the couch, as he was told. He looked at a picture of little Miko.

'Adorable!' Tsunami looked at his parents in the picture. Cold looks and stern faces. He winced. That's not cool.

"Wanna play videogames?" Tsunami looekd at Miko, who had changed into another clothing, that looked even girlier than before. Tsunami, blushing, nodded.

* * *

"Damn it! How are you so good in these games?!" Miko screamed for the millionth time. Tsunami chuckled.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at." Miko smirked.

"Oh really?" Tsunami layed on top of Miko.

"Try me."

Then, Miko's parents came in the house, to find the 2 kids, making out, on the couch. They walked out of the house again, slowly...

* * *

**I LOVE THE ENDING. XD.**


	8. Explained

**Hello everybody. Here's why the series is now complete.**

**The surprise chapter was more like the out-takes of the story. Like how I was going to make a small smut at the end of each chapter. (YEAAAAAAAno) And how i was going to include all of the characters in each chapter.**

**But the out-takes also contained some stuff that happened while I was writing. Ex: My cousin is down with cancer back at Seattle. Yea, too personal. So I took the chapter down**

**I hope you understand the reason. The other fanfics will continue, thanks for waiting.**

**ATT: Skye**


End file.
